kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Teridax (Bionic Fantasy)
"You cannot destroy me, for I am nothing." - ''Teridax, ''Mata Nui Online Game Main Article: Teridax 'Teridax '''is the Great Lord of Darkness, Leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta, and a major enemy of the Toa Metru and Toa Nuva. He is unseen, yet influential in the events of ''Bionic Fantasy, and is set to appear as a minor character in Prologus: Bionic Fantasy. Background/Role in Bionic Fantasy Despite making no direct appearance in ''Bionic Fantasy'', Teridax played a huge role in the Toa Metru's backstory prior and the BIONICLE lore in general, and is indirectly responsible for the devastation that befell Ankoku Nui; Teridax's horrific act of putting the Great Spirit Mata Nui into a deep slumber caused his fellow Makuta Scryptorek to believe even gods can be destroyed, and his species are, by his twisted definition, the real gods who deserve to rule more than just the Solis Magna System and freely exploit the masses for their own gain, leading to Scryptorek's creation of Dai-Shinra, it's dominion over Ankoku Nui, and all the tragic consequences thereof. Crono has heard of Teridax's betrayal and his atrocities, and firmly believes the Choujintei has ties to the Makuta Brotherhood, either as an ally, a pawn, or worst of all, a Makuta himself. In Prologus, presumably in concurrence with or just before the earliest stages of the Makuta's plan to usurp Mata Nui, Teridax speaks to Gainaz in a nightmare he has shortly after the Po-Kassho incident, cryptically revealing that the boy isn't "all human" and daring him to ask his maker, assuming Gainaz survives long enough to ever meet him again, what Gainaz really is. When Gainaz's group reaches Onu-Kuro, he suddenly slips into a coma, awakening in a dark void with the bodies of Crono and Zonan beside him, to his horror. Terdiax appears before Gainaz and crushes Crono's corpse under his heel, warning him to turn back, for in discovering the Fatal Age Terminator Engine, he would inevitably also discover the truth about the Choujintei, who is also Gainaz's father, and if Gainaz exposes this information to the public, all life on Ankoku Nui would die because of him. However, this all turns out to be a dream from which Gainaz wakes up in a cold sweat, with a still living Crono and Zonan helping him regain composure. Gainaz continues his journey anyway, hoping he can somehow convince the Choujintei to give up his evil ways so that Teridax's ominous foreboding never comes to pass. Powers and Abilities Teridax possesses a wide variety of powers including shape-shifting, manipulation of dark energies, and any abilities exhibited by the Kraata he creates from his essence. He wears the Kanohi Kraahkan, the Great Mask of Shadows which enables the user to control darkness, instill fear and/or anger into those affected by it's power, and see the evil in other beings. His Staff of Shadows has two configurations, the default one(from his toy form) which functions more like a spear and manipulates shadow elemental energy, and a scythe mode that doubles as a Kolhii stick(as seen in his and Takanuva's mock Kolhii match late in the 2003 movie). Teridax is made up of a substance called Antidermis, and this means if his physical body is damaged beyond repair, he may find a new body to control, or possibly even transform it into an exact replica of his previously destroyed body; but he must find a new body quickly or the antidermis will disappear forever. He is also somehow able to communicate with Gainaz in his thoughts and dreams, by sensing the latter's Makuta blood all the way from Aqua Magna. Personality "My duty is to the Mask of Shadows!" - Teridax to Takanuva, Bionicle: Mask of Light According to the stories told by the Turaga who were formerly the Toa Metru, Teridax betrayed his brother Mata Nui out of jealousy, and wants to rule over the Matoran. He is arrogant, sadistic, and deludedly and stubbornly believes everything he does is for the good of the Matoran Universe. Teridax is also a cunning strategist who plans ahead for any potential setback to his overall master plan, which is to assume control of Mata Nui's body in order to permanently rule the Matoran Universe. "I think there was a time when Makuta was inspired and truly did want to help others -- but for the wrong reasons. I think that, just as Matau initially saw being a Toa as all about the fame and the glory, Makuta saw what he was doing as something that would earn him the gratitude and devotion of Matoran. And it did, to a point, but nowhere near what they felt for Mata Nui. And that sparked jealousy and resentment in him that only grew worse as time went on." ~ ''Greg Farshtey He also knows a great deal about Gainaz, claiming that he, his father, and Teridax are "all alike" in a way the former would dare not imagine; this was the first hint that Gainaz's father is the Makuta Scryptorek. When Gaianz's party got to Onu-Kuro, Teridax tries to intimidate him into quitting his journey, warning Gainaz that discovering the truth will have disastrous consequences for everyone around him. Trivia *Teridax is one of the few ''Bionicle characters to have his original (english) voice actor from the movie trilogy reprise his role. *His action of causing the death of Lhikan, a good friend of Vakama, makes him more of a parallel to Sephiroth, who similarly killed Aerith, who was/is one of Cloud's most cherished friends. *Teridax is Greg Farshtey's favorite Bionicle character to write about. Category:Villains Category:Bionic Fantasy Characters Category:Demon Category:Robots Category:Non-Disney Characters